10 anni d'addio
by Megnove
Summary: Scrissi questa storia nel gennaio 2008 per il decimo anniversario della scomparsa del Sensei Ishinomori. Mi pareva giusto che tutti i suoi personaggi gli rendessero omaggio (vediamo chi indovina i POCHI che ho citato). L'ho modificata un pochino adesso, dopo la delusione avuta nell'ultimo anno a causa di chi ha fatto cattivo uso della sua eredità. Ma l'omaggio... vale ancora.


**10 Anni d'Addio**

_Exegi monumentum aere perennius  
regalique situ pyramidum altius,  
quod non imber edax, non Aquilo inpotens  
possit diruere aut innumerabilis  
annorum series et fuga temporum.  
Non omnis moriar multaque pars mei  
vitabit Libitinam; usque ego postera  
crescam laude recens…_  
–Quinto Orazio Flacco, _Odi_, III, 30

Esce di casa con un mazzo di fiori. Appena un cenno di saluto agli altri, che gli rispondono allo stesso modo. Avrebbero voluto andare tutti, ma ci sarà folla, e visto che questo è un anniversario importante è giusto che vada lui in rappresentanza. A lui va benissimo così. Preferisce pensare un po' per conto suo, per strada.  
Prende il tornante che scende dalla collina, a piedi. Con l'auto ci metterebbe molto di meno, ma non c'è fretta. E poi in momenti come questi gli piace camminare. Il ritmo dei passi gli è sempre sembrato tranquillizzante. Inoltre… se qualcun altro facesse la stessa strada, in questo modo non rischia di non incontrarlo. E qualcosa gli dice che c'è chi lo sta già aspettando.  
È imboccando una curva che sente il rumore del motore. Nonostante alle sue spalle un attimo fa fosse certo di non aver visto nessuno. Quando si volta, la potente motocicletta si sta fermando. Il pilota vestito in modo appariscente mette piede a terra e si toglie il casco dalla strana forma, con un mezzo sorriso amichevole. –C'è parecchio vento oggi, vero?  
–Takeshi– lo saluta, per niente sorpreso.  
–Ciao. Bentrovato– risponde l'altro, con lo stesso tono.  
–È parecchio che non ci vediamo.  
–Be', è difficile che le nostre strade si incrocino. Tutti bene a casa? Sempre il solito daffare?  
–Noi sì. E tu?  
–Puoi immaginartelo. Ultimamente ho i miei problemi a cercare di tenere sotto controllo tutti quelli che vogliono imitarmi. Neanche quello che faccio fosse una cosa divertente.  
–Salvare il mondo e battere i cattivi…– scherza lui. –Anche se non fosse divertente sarebbe comunque importante, no?  
–Immagino di sì.– Il motociclista finalmente si scioglie in una lieve risata. Smonta di sella e prende a camminargli accanto al passo, spingendo il bestione a braccia. –Sai, continuo a pensare che i miei cattivi siano collegati ai vostri. Forse sono una loro branca, o comunque loro alleati.  
–Qualche volta dovremmo unire le forze.  
–Già, ci ho pensato. Allora, immagino che andiamo nella stessa direzione adesso, vero?  
–Lo sai. Sono dieci anni.  
–Hai ragione. Non si poteva non venire. Semmai mi meraviglio di non avere ancora visto nessuno degli altri.  
–Arriveranno. A meno di essere trattenuti con la forza… ma è ben difficile che succeda, oggi.  
–Perché, puoi dubitarne… «cugino»?– esclama allegramente una voce al loro fianco. Sorride piacevolmente sorpreso al giovane che sta venendo loro incontro, che gli somiglia moltissimo eccetto per i capelli più scuri e l'uniforme diversa, bizzarra. Gli stringe vigorosamente la mano. –Non pensavo di vederti. Allora siete tornati tutti sani e salvi dalla vostra ultima missione. Eravate partiti rischiando il tutto per tutto… Non avevamo più avuto vostre notizie.  
–Parla quello che è stato sul punto di non tornare indietro per… quante volte? Lo sai benissimo che siamo duri da uccidere. Anche se può sembrare che non ce la facciamo, niente può distruggerci davvero. Continuiamo a lottare… finché c'è qualcuno per cui siamo importanti. Finché c'è qualcuno che continua a credere in noi.  
–Anche se a volte possiamo avere l'impressione di girare soltanto in tondo– commenta il motociclista, in tono dolceamaro.  
–Già.– Un ragazzo in uniforme scolastica sta salendo lungo la strada. Fa un gran gesto di saluto col braccio, con aria piuttosto strafottente. Forse per un gioco di ombre delle nubi che passano davanti al sole, o forse per uno strano inganno della vista, la sua immagine sembra vacillare, gli abiti mutare mentre la faccia resta sempre la stessa. O piuttosto, è come se con lui camminassero altri due… uno davanti e l'altro indietro. Ieri, oggi e domani.  
–Allora, riusciti a tenere lontana ancora per un po' la fine del mondo?– sorride guardandoli di sotto in su quando li raggiunge. –Io ne ho già viste troppe per avere voglia di provarne un'altra. Forse verrà comunque, qualunque cosa facciamo. Nel passato o nel futuro.  
–Stiamo facendo del nostro meglio– risponde con serietà, come parlando a un bambino. –Anche tu ogni volta non ti sei mai arreso, giusto?  
–No, è vero. Ma forse solo perché sono un gran testardo. O forse perché qualcuno contava su di me.  
–È così per tutti. Abbiamo tutti qualcuno da proteggere.  
–Nessuno di noi si arrende. Per quante vite possiamo avere… per quante volte ci possano sconfiggere– commenta il motociclista. –Anche se può venirci il dubbio… se serva poi a qualcosa, questa infinita serie di combattimenti… di vittorie e di sconfitte. Per ogni nemico che abbattiamo ce n'è un altro pronto a spuntargli alle spalle. Non si finisce mai. Sembra che non riusciamo mai a cambiare davvero le cose. Ha un senso? Tu che ne dici? Sei quello con la carriera più lunga… anche più della mia. Sei tu quello che ha affrontato più battaglie.  
–Non saprei che rispondervi– mormora sinceramente, scrollando le spalle. –Molte volte vado anch'io vicino a scoraggiarmi, lo sapete. Ma è difficile che le cose cambino rapidamente. E poi… non combattiamo solo per noi stessi. Forse riusciamo a cambiarle per gli altri… un poco per volta… con ogni persona a cui riusciamo a dare l'esempio. A far capire qualcosa. Forse è a questo che dobbiamo pensare.  
–Certo che è a questo che dobbiamo pensare.– Questa è una voce molto più giovane di tutte quelle udite finora. –Io ho visto molte storie di ieri, di oggi… e di altri posti, e se c'è una cosa che ho imparato… è che per amore degli altri tutto diventa possibile.  
Il nuovo arrivato sembra un ragazzino e un adulto al tempo stesso, e anche lui ha l'aria di famiglia, l'occhio sognante del fratello minore, il sorriso dolce e consapevole. Sottobraccio stringe un blocco da disegno, e tiene per mano una bambina molto più piccola, sgambettante, con occhi vispissimi e un sorriso stravagante ad angolo ottuso da un orecchio all'altro. Si inchina a tutti fermandosi davanti a loro. –I miei rispetti. Se non erro, devo ancora finire il tuo ritratto, _niisan_.  
La bambinetta si produce a sua volta in una serie incredibile di inchini profondissimi e scattanti a ciascun membro del gruppo. –Saluti, onorevoli parenti. È un vero piacere vedervi tutti in occasione di questo evento.  
Rispondono all'inchino come se fossero in presenza di un'adulta, divertiti. –A quanto pare, ci stiamo riunendo tutti.  
–Allora sarà meglio affrettarsi. Chi non è già qui, sicuramente lo incontreremo per strada. Abbiamo ancora un pezzo da camminare.  
E mentre camminano, come previsto, altri si uniscono a loro ad ogni angolo di strada. Un giovane con la chitarra, malinconico e indeciso, si stacca da un muro vedendoli arrivare. Una creaturina bizzarra, a metà tra un folletto e una palletta bianca, prende a saltare dietro di loro, la gemma al suo polso che manda scintille. Una donna bellissima e taciturna, l'abito corto, i lineamenti nascosti da un gran cappello, esce dalle ombre di un vicolo e si accoda, sollevando appena la tesa per sbirciarli come fingendo di essere lì per caso. Un gruppo di ragazzi in abiti colorati, che procedono in formazione anche se sono in incognito, e abbozzano un saluto formale come all'ultimo incontro. Uno strano tipo dal travestimento macabro, che si affianca al motociclista in silenzio scambiando un cenno di riconoscimento. Due uomini dagli abiti di foggia antica, serio il primo, ghignante il secondo che fiuta quasi l'aria per dirigersi spostando da destra a sinistra il suo bastone. E molti, molti altri, troppi per poterne distinguere i volti, una folla di persone allegre o tristi, belle o sgraziate, tutte con lo stesso passo e sguardo, tutte che in qualche modo si rassomigliano, si appartengono tra loro, che hanno in comune l'origine e la ragione per cui sono al mondo. Che vanno avanti insieme, fino ad arrivare sulla riva del grande mare. E là sostano per un po', fissandolo in silenzio.  
–Dieci anni– mormora infine lui, in testa al gruppo.  
–Già. Eppure a volte è come se non se ne fosse mai andato.  
–Non se ne andrà mai… finché continuiamo a ricordarci di lui. E finché continuiamo a svolgere il nostro compito.  
–Noi, e tutti gli altri che sono venuti attraverso di noi. E che continueranno a venire dopo.  
Il motociclista gli mette una mano sulla spalla. –Su. Tira quei fiori, adesso.  
–Devo farlo io?  
–È giusto. Tu sei quello che è stato con lui più a lungo.  
–Ha continuato a pensare a te fino all'ultimo.  
–E anche dopo.  
Allora fa compiere un largo arco al braccio, con energia, e il mazzo traccia una parabola in aria. I petali si spargono, il profumo si confonde mentre va a posarsi sull'acqua. La corrente forte prende subito a trascinarlo via. Il tramonto si è spento da tempo. L'aria invernale comincia a farsi più fredda, il cielo più buio. Cosa pensino tutti, ciascuno a modo suo, nessuno può dirlo.  
Pian piano, infine, tutti cominciano a voltarsi e a tornare indietro, in silenzio, rispettosamente. Verso storie nuove da affrontare domani. Nuovi nemici da cui non farsi scoraggiare. Lui è tra quelli che aspettano più a lungo, esitando a rientrare, senza riuscire a staccarsi dal suo pensiero. Takeshi è quello che alla fine lo riscuote. –Avanti, forza. Ci stanno aspettando, e abbiamo ancora tutti molto da fare.  
–Già… certo.– Sorride perdendo la sua aria assorta, pensando al calore e all'affetto che lo attendono a casa. Anche solo per questo, la vita è degna di essere vissuta.  
–La sfida peggiore per te deve ancora venire– mormora il motociclista, mentre si avviano insieme sulla strada del ritorno. –Ma saprai sopravvivere a tutto. Ai mostri. Ai traditori. E alle bugie. Vivrai per sempre. Vivremo per sempre. E… _lui_ con noi.  
E si fa spuntare quasi casualmente un bigliettino colorato dalla manica, come un gioco di prestigio. –Ehi, ti va di andare al cinema?…

28/1/1998–28/1/2008  
Modificato: 8/9/2013  
_Arigato gozaimas Sensei…_


End file.
